


The View from the Hospital Window

by sharkfinn



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:22:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28063128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharkfinn/pseuds/sharkfinn
Summary: There begins with two,
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Kirigiri Kyoko/Naegi Makoto, Komaeda Nagito/Hinata Hajime
Kudos: 46





	1. In the Beginning

Komaeda Nagito had been in and out of intensive care units for as long as he could remember. First when he caught the flu at age three. Then when his parents died, age five. In and out from age seven to fifteen due to lymphoma, and then sixteen to eighteen due to frontotemporal dementia. Currently, Komaeda was nineteen years old, hospitalized due to his hand being sawed off (and ending up, inevitably, infected), and lymphoma. His life, in a word, was ass.  
Until he met Hinata Hajime. 

Hinata Hajime, formerly known as Kamukura Izuru, was also nineteen years old, and was virtually the exact opposite of Komaeda. He was tan and muscular, with gorgeous green eyes. Hinata was charismatic and drew people toward him, and, in their latest endeavor, had solved five murder cases without fail during the killing school trip. One of which had been Komaeda’s. Hinata also was very confident, and had hope even through the most despair inducing situations.  
In the killing school trip, while we’re on the topic of it, Komaeda found out that Hinata, someone Komaeda had come to fall in love with, was talentless. He was a student of Hope’s Peak Academy’s Reserve Department. Komaeda had felt beyond betrayed. How could such a perfect boy be so… imperfect? Komaeda wanted to cry.  
Once out, Komaeda loathed Hinata. Despised every waking moment that he was cursed with the gorgeous man’s presence. Until Naegi Makoto, the head of Future Foundation's 14th division and the Ultimate Hope, brought to his attention that Hinata Hajime was a victim of human experimentation. This resulted in Kamukura Izuru, Mankind’s Ultimate Hope. The sickly boy had never been more embarrassed. His own self loathing overpowered his loathing for those who do not possess talent. 

“Good morning, Komaeda-san! I brought you breakfast--bagels, cream cheese, black coffee,” Hinata greeted Komaeda with his usual morning energy; Energetic, if a bit worn out, and always happy to see Komaeda.

“Good morning, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda’s response was dry, tired. He never got much sleep nowadays. Hinata set down the tray of food, taking the liberty of spreading the cream cheese on Komaeda’s bagels. 

“So, I noticed that you’re being discharged tomorrow,” Hinata sat politely on the stool next to the bed. Komaeda enjoyed his bagel since Hinata had wasted his time to add spread to it. 

“Do you have a place to stay?” the sun tanned male pressed, leaning forward. Komaeda paused his eating to think. The answer to Hinata’s question was easy; No, he did not, and he had intended to stay in a hotel. He shook his head and continued eating.  
“Well, did you wanna stay at my place?” The question nearly caused the already ill young man to choke on his food. Hinata rushed to his aid, no surprise. Once the scare had passed, Komaeda looked directly at the gorgeous boy above him.  
“Stop.” He ordered. Hinata seemed taken aback. 

“Stop… what?” He moved away. Komaeda sighed and slid down into bed.

“You put too much effort into being kind to me. Can’t you tell? I don’t deserve any of that. So just stop it.” Komaeda pulled the hospital blanket over his head and huffed. 

“Hey,” Hinata’s voice was soft. He sat on the edge of the bed. 

“Don’t,” Komaeda’s voice was muffled by the blanket. Hinata chuckled and pulled it off his head. 

“You’ve been here for years now, Ko, I want you to stay at my place for a bit. If you aren’t in a hospital then you’re in some motel, please,” He made eye contact with the sickly boy. And how was he supposed to refuse such a request?

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda sighed and sat up. “Are you gay?” 

The question caught poor Hinata off guard. The normally eloquent and collected Hinata was shaken. 

“Are you in love with me?” Komaeda pressed the topic, leaning forward. Hinata leaned back and covered his face. He was flustered. Komaeda enjoyed this delicious moment thoroughly. 

“I… I just wanted to offer you a place to stay, I--” 

“I’ll expect you here by six to drive me to your house, Hinata-kun.” Komaeda leaned back into the no doubt uncomfortable hospital bed and closed his eyes. Hinata smiled and nodded. 

The rest of the day was uneventful and dull without the shining presence of Hajime Hinata. Komaeda silently watched people pass by outside his hospital window. From the tenth floor, people looked so small. So insignificant. Komaeda liked to make inferences about people he saw from the hospital window.  
Today, a young woman stood alone by the bay area. Komaeda assumed this was Kirigiri-san at first glance, but the longer he inspected this stranger, the more he realized that this was not Kirigiri-san, but rather someone with short hair. Komaeda suspected this was either Koizumi, Hina-san, Owari, or possibly Pekoyama. Komaeda came to a horrible realization when this mystery woman turned around. It was one Nanami Chiaki. Now, keep in mind that this should be impossible, since Nanami Chiaki was killed by Enoshima Junko during their highschool days, but if it were a hallucination… Komaeda pressed the call button on his bed remote and waited. Tsumiki entered and bowed politely. 

“You rang, Komaeda-san..?” she questioned hesitantly. Komaeda continued to stare out the window as he spoke. 

“I see Nanami-san outside,” 

“Again? I-I’ll go get some Olanzapine,” she hummed and left without another word. 

Yes, this is the life of Komaeda Nagito, the Ultimate Lucky Student. As the day flickered by, Hinata cleaned up his house, tidying where it was needed and sweeping. He went out and purchased some comfortable clothing for Komaeda to change into, seeing as all he had was his ratty jacket and t-shirt. Hinata fixed up the sleeve on the jacket, knowing how much Komaeda enjoyed it. Tossing it and the other clothes in the wash at four-fifty, then the dryer at five-twenty, he drove straight to the hospital to collect his friend.


	2. His Luck, Hinata

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a home,

The drive to Hinata’s home was comfortable. He had picked up groceries to make dinner for the two. 

“You act like a housewife. Did you also clean and press my clothing?” Komaeda teased. Hinata glanced at him and shook his head, a small smile playing on his lips. 

“What if I did?” Hinata chuckled, turning onto his street. Komaeda hummed. 

“It would not surprise me,”

Hinata shook his head, but his passenger could sense the fondness. After another fifteen minutes, the duo arrived at their destination.  
Hinata’s home was quaint; decent in size, comfortable. Komaeda liked the decorations. 

“So, the kitchen is here, bathrooms and bedrooms down the hall, I have an office across from the bedroom since Naegi and I are swamped with paperwork,” he chuckled a bit there before continuing, “Ahh, Oh! I’ve got some clothes for you and I fixed up your jacket, and you’ll stay in my room,”

Komaeda turned quickly. 

“Where will you sleep then?”

“Oh, the couch,” Hinata answered like it was no big deal. As if the only reason Komaeda agreed on staying here wasn’t to share a bed with him. Komaeda looked scandalized. 

“Hinata-kun, your glowing kindness knows no boundaries but I cannot allow you to sleep on an uncomfortable couch in your own home. Your bedroom is yours. You will be staying in it,” Komaeda argued as Hinata, the damn busybody, moved into the kitchen to begin cooking. He shook his head. 

“No, Komaeda, you are the guest so you-”

“No!” Komaeda shouted. He shouted at Hinata. Said male turned hesitantly. 

“Komaeda-”

“No, Hinata. Stop.” his voice lowered, shook. Hinata paused his housewife duties to approach his mentally unstable friend. He gently placed a hand on his shoulder, taking Komaeda’s robot hand--Souda-san made it for him as a late birthday gift--in his own, guiding him to sit on the couch. 

“Hey, hey, Ko,” Hinata spoke softly and kept his touch gentle. “Stop what?”

“Stop being so nice to me. I was awful to you, Hinata. I treated you… horribly. On multiple occasions. So why?” He refused to look at Hinata. The man, in question,  
wrapped his arms around the sickly boy and pulled him into a hug. 

“Because I want to. Because I care about you. Because I love you, Nagito. Do I need a reason?” he questioned, running a hand through Komaeda’s messy hair. Komaeda sat up. 

“You… Say it again,” Komaeda stared straight into Hinata’s eyes. 

“I love you,” Hinata repeated, sitting up. Komaeda let out a shaky breath. 

“That works too,” he breathed. Hinata understood what he meant. 

“Oh, Nagito,” he leaned in, his lovely eyes now half lidded. Komaeda shook, bringing his hands up to his face. His breathing was ragged. Hinata brought his hands to Komaeda’s, removing them from his face. 

“Nagito,” he repeated. Komaeda ripped his wrists out of his grip and grabbed Hajime’s. 

“Hinata-kun,” He leaned in. “I’m tired,”


	3. His Warmth, Komaeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And Sharing a Bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit mature! Only for a moment :)

Hinata Hajime had never been more excited to hear that Komaeda was tired. He nodded and held his hand, leaning in gently and closing the space between the two. It was soft, compassionate, and it held more love than Komaeda had received in all nineteen years of life. He eagerly kissed back, causing Hinata to pull away. 

“Hey, calm down, calm down,” he chuckled and placed both hands on Komaeda’s flushed face. Komaeda frowned. 

“Don’t be a tease,” he mumbled. Hinata rolled his eyes. 

“You’re one to talk,” he leaned in and reconnected their lips. This time, Komaeda let Hinata lead. He seemed more experienced anyway. Hinata leaned in, pressing his weight against Komaeda’s thin body, which easily pushed him into the couch. The kiss broke for a moment. Komaeda lay on the couch, his hair and clothing in disarray, face flushed. His chest was heaving. 

“Hinata-kun,” he gasped and gripped Hinata’s shirt. 

“Hajime,” Hinata corrected, running his hands up Komaeda’s shirt. The boy in question writhed under the touch. Hinata started to remove Komaeda’s jeans. A broken sigh wracked through his body. 

“Hin- Hajime stop teasing,” Komaeda grabbed his hand. 

“What do you mean,” Hinata stared down at Komaeda. 

“I’m in nothing but my boxers, and you’re fully clothed,” Komaeda pointed out. The boy above him laughed. With half lidded eyes, he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled on his tie.

“You’re impatient,” 

Komaeda’s eyes scanned Hinata’s toned body multiple times. He jumped at the feeling of a hand on his hips, massaging the bone that juts out. 

“Hajime,” he groaned and leaned his head back. “Hajime,” 

That time, he growled Hinata’s name and sat up, kissing him hard. He took the opportunity to run his hands all over Hinata’s toned chest. It felt incredible. Komaeda suddenly felt content just holding Hinata in his arms. He pulled away from the kiss. 

“Hajime, I actually am quite tired. Can we…?” He motioned down the hall. Hinata smiled sweetly and kissed his forehead. 

“Of course,” He led Komaeda down the hall and opened his bedroom door. It was a bit chilly, but Komaeda didn’t mind. Hinata offered him spare clothing, a sweater and some basketball shorts. They hung off Komaeda’s skeletal frame. Hinata thought it was cute. The two climbed into Hinata’s bed. 

“Hinata-kun,” Komaeda returned to using Hinata’s last name. It was just more comfortable to him. Hinata sat up and turned toward him, propping himself up on an elbow. 

“Ko-chan,” he smiled. 

“Thank you for being so kind to me today. I think… “ 

Hinata nodded encouragingly. 

“I think I love you as well,” Komaeda turned his head, and for this first time since the killing school trip, he smiled. Hinata kissed him once more, gently. It was such a welcoming and caring feeling. Hinata moved away. 

“Nagito, you’re crying,” Hinata fussed and wiped his tears. Komaeda smiled. 

“Am I?” He laid down, waiting for Hinata to do the same so he could rest his head on his chest. His 91 centimeter chest, mind you. And he did, as soon as Hinata laid down as well. He wrapped a toned arm around Komaeda’s thin body and pressed a final kiss to the top of his head before the duo drifted off into a calm sleep.


End file.
